


Morning Routine Gone Wrong

by BlackCanary285



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary285/pseuds/BlackCanary285
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's morning didn't go exactly to plan. AU. I don't own Mon-El and Kara they belong to CW and DC.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Routine Gone Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/274718) by Angelcake275. 



> This is my story that I have transferred over from Fanfiction.net

**It was 7:15am on a Friday Morning when Kara jumped on to Mon-El's bed ,to wake him up because he was going to be late for work,at the Alien Bar.**  
Kara:"Mon wake up you lazy alien because if you don't I will either melt your face off or get M'gann to fire you."  
(Mon-El woke with a little jump because he was scared of Miss Martian and knew what Kara was capable of.)  
Mon:"But baby, you know M'gann will actually hurt me."  
Kara:"That is the point Mon. I wanted you to wake up because you start work in 30 minutes."  
Mon:"SHIT! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Kara:"I did tell you, at 6:00 in the morning, but you went back to sleep because you said it was too early."  
Mon:"Oh! Okay babe I am going to get in the shower."  
Kara:"No! I am going to get in with you because knowing you, you will waste all my hot water and you will take forever."  
Mon:Okay(he said with a happy tone while raising his eyebrows in a sexually manner)  
Lemon Scene don't read if you don't want to.  
**Kara supersped and Mon-El into the bathroom whilst she was kissing him. Then, Mon-El pushes Kara up against the door and took her aquamarine t-shirt off while kissing her neck. Next, Kara flipped them over and took off his Batman boxers,which left him naked. However, Mon-El had a different idea and took the rest of Kara's clothes. Then, Kara supersped them into the shower turned on the shower and they made love to each other like it was their first time.**  
End of lemon **  
When they got out Kara looked at the clock and noticed that Mon had 5 minutes until he was late for work. So, Kara quickly got them both dried and changed and then dropped Mon-El off at work just in time because if she had come 2 seconds later Mon-El would of been late and would of got scolded by M'gann in front of everyone.**  
The End...


End file.
